Bleach Lemons: The Strawberry and the Eleventh Division Captain
by Giriko-99
Summary: Takes place after the Thousand Blood War, Ichigo got home another night from Hollow patrolling. He got a text message from Urahara telling him that a transfer student is coming in. The next morning, he was shocked to see who it was. Rated M for mature. This is a genderbend story not Yaoi. I repeat, GENDERBEND NOT YAOI.
A/N:

Hey guys welcome back to another installment of Bleach Lemons. I saw you guys liking the first one so I decided to give you guys another one. Now many of you are gonna be confused or even skeptical about this story due to the pairing I'm going to use. I had a PM request by the name of **killercroc** the other night asking me to do a pairing nobody has done before. What's even interesting is that it's a genderbend request. But I think that you guys would like it since Ichigo and this woman are really suited for each other ever since they first met. And the reason why I'm not going to say it here in the beginning of the story is because what good would it do if I spoil it for you guys?

Anyways, like I said, I take Bleach requests from you guys and I also take **_genderbend_** requests as well. If you guys haven't done it yet, please place it either in the PM box or in the reviews section. If you're requesting threesomes that may become an iffy. Let's get into the show shall we?

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Bleach just so we are clear.**

* * *

"(Sigh) Another day of hollow patrol completed. Man these guys are really persistent."

Ichigo Kurosaki was coming back from another hollow patrol and as usual got back into his body. Right before he was ready to go to bed, he got a text message from Urahara. Groaning irritably, he grabbed his phone and read it. Here's what it said:

"Good evening Kurosaki-kun. My humble apologies for disturbing your night but I have a bit of news for you. Tomorrow morning when you go to school, you will have a transfer student come in. Watch over her and take care of her okay? She'll explain to you why she is here temporarily. Other than that, I'll see you later~."

Ichigo read the text message a couple of times with a goldfish expression. Just what trick does he have on his sleeve? Also who the hell is this mystery girl that is transferring to his class? As far as he was concerned it can't be Rukia due to the fact that she along with the other Shinigami were rebuilding Soul Society after the Thousand Blood War.

"What the hell is Getaboshi (Sandal Hat) trying to do? If he's trying to set me up for a prank or the like, hell would be unleashed on that man and nothing will stop me from beating the crap out of him."

Looking at the clock, Ichigo decided to hit the sack as he has school tomorrow. The moment he fell asleep, his mind started to form a rather...interesting dream.

* * *

 **[In Ichigo's Wet Dream]**

 _The orange haired young man was in the middle of a dense forest dressed in his Shnigami attire. He looked around the area and it was mostly tall trees, grass covering the ground, wind blowing around the air, and some ground plants sprouting here and there. Well you get the idea._

 _"Why the hell am I even here in the first place? And most of all, why am I dressed in my normal combat clothes?"_

 _Not to dwell for that long, he trekked through the forest grounds trying to find an exit. The journey through the forest felt like an eternity and he was getting tired._

 _"Man is there no end to this? How the fuck am I gonna get out of this?"_

 _Just as he was about to give up, he heard a waterfall flowing nearby. With his hopes high, he followed the sound so that he can get take a break. Reaching up towards the place, he was in awe at the scene before him. The water was the purest of blue as it glistens from the sun. Birds were flying around it while the breeze was flowing gently around the place. All in all it was a sight to see. Taking off his sandals, he dipped his feet into the warm and refreshing water. As he was doing that, his eyes trailed toward a figure of a woman taking a bath underneath the waterfall._

 _As he examined her more closely, Ichigo could see her stunning features. Her long unruly jet black hair draped down towards her legs as if it was a curtain trying to hide her gorgeous and natural body. She has a toned and athletic body yet it didn't make her figure suffer. If ever, it made her body more pronounced. Her long and toned legs would make any man go crazy with desire. She has quite a nice chest, around a Double D to probably an E cup along with a rather nice romp._

 _What's interesting about her is that her body had a lot of scars. Yet they didn't detract her beauty at all. Quite the opposite. It made her look more beautiful to a man's eye._

 _In short, she's a goddess incarnate._

 _Ichigo's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets as he realized who he was staring at. It was no other than Zaraki Kenpachi bathing in the waterfall. While the orange haired teen was still in shock, the woman opened her eyes and grinned wildly at him. It was as if she, the predator, caught her prey. Oddly, it turned him on._

 _"My my Strawberry-kun. I didn't take you as a pervert. Then again, you were raised by your pervert of an old man so I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out like him." Zaraki said to him in a seductive yet tantalizing voice. Regaining his composure, Ichigo shook his head while blushing furiously._

 _"S-shut up! I didn't know you were here okay!? L-look I'll get out of here and go on my merry way. How's that sound?" Just as he was about to leave, his arm was caught firmly by her small yet strong and firm hands._

 _"Oh ho, I don't think so. Now that you've seen my beautiful body, you will have to take responsibility and I'm not taking no for an answer."_

 _"But-"_

 _Zaraki, however, silenced him with a kiss. Whatever protests the strawberry was about to make, she silenced him. Ichigo wanted to resist but for some reason, he just couldn't. It was as if his body longed for her touch and couldn't deny its need anymore. Controlled by lust and carnal desire, Ichigo reciprocated the kiss with much passion causing her to moan in joy. Finally, she can stake her claim on her territory and make sure that no other lusty woman gets him._

 _"Now then, berry-kun. It's time for me to claim what is mine and also what is yours."_

 _With that, she shredded his clothes and the two lovers became one body, one spirit, one soul. Ichigo moaned as she finally sheathed herself into his towering member feeling her wondrous heat and soft walls. Zaraki on the other hand, loved the feeling of being one with her lover. As much as she doesn't want to admit it, she loved the strawberry ever since he came into Soul Society. Now she is able to share this romantic moment with her beloved and she wouldn't trade this for anything else._

 _"I think it's time we begin claiming each other. Sounds good?" Zaraki kissed Ichigo and started to move her body erotically and sensually._

 **[Wet Dream End]**

* * *

Ichigo woke up abruptly as he just experienced what many would call a nice wet dream. He even looked down at the sheets and saw a wet stain on it making him groan. Now how can he explain this to sweet innocent Yuzu when she washes them?

" _Man that was some semi-racy dream I had right there. But that aside, why did I ever dream of Kenpachi in the first place? Is it telling me something that I might know in the future?_ " Ichigo was musing for a minute before his Hichigo decided to add his two yen in.

" **Dumbass of course it means something!** "

" _Since when did you decide to chime in evil spirit?_ " Ichigo shot back at his psychotic and perverted spirit.

" **That's not the point Kingy. Listen to me and listen very well because I ain't repeating it twice. That bloodthirsty babe named Kenpachi Zaraki wants claim you as her mate. Understand that part?** "

" _Wait. She has feelings for me?_ "

" **Nice answer Kingy. At least you aren't too stupid and dense to comprehend that part.** " Ichigo ignored the jab his Inner Hollow made. He was quite surprised to hear that she, a captain that loves to fight to the death, loves him. It seems uncharacteristic of her and doesn't really add up to her reputation as the Demon of the Eleventh Division.

" _Hold up there. Since when did she ever like me in the first place? It's not like her to develop those emotions she calls 'mushy shit'. Plus how can you know that?_ "

" **For fuck's sake do I have to spell out everything to you? Sometimes I even wonder why I have to reside inside the body of a worthless king. (Sighs). Alright I'll give you a hint and after that, you're on your own in figuring out the answer. Remember the first time you fought her when you stormed in Soul Society?** "

" _Yeah. Why?_ " Ichigo was not following Hichigo's trail.

" **It's within that moment you'll understand why she has a knack for you. Anyways, I'll see you later.** "

" _W-wait!_ "

But Hichigo cut the connection from his landlord. Ichigo sighed in exasperation as he hates the cryptic messages. It drives him insane. Looking at the clock which read 12:40 A.M. in glowing red, he went back to sleep since he has school tomorrow.

" _If that's the only clue the Evil Spirit left, I might as well replay the whole entire memory and see if I can get some answers._ "

Yawning, the strawberry fell asleep throughout the entire night.

* * *

 **[Next Day]**

Ichigo's room started to light up as the sun illuminated it with it's bright rays. He placed the blanket over his head to block out the sun from blinding him. However, the alarm clock started to blare noisily thus prompting him to hit the off button rather hard. Groaning in frustration, he got out from bed and stretched his tired limbs.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!"

The door opened up revealing the Kurosaki patriarch flying at him. Snapping out from his fatigue, he grabbed his ankles and threw him right back outside his room and locked the door.

"Goddammit oyaji. It's way too early in the morning for this type of shit."

He wasted no time in getting dressed in his school uniform and grabbed his bag before he left. As he did that, he could smell the wonderful aroma of breakfast wafting in the air. Going down with the rest of the family, they said their graces before they ate their meal.

"So son when are you gonna get yourself a girl hmmm?" Isshin asked him.

"Why are you so adamant of me getting one?" Ichigo asked back.

"Well at the rate you're going it seems that you have not been in touch with your youth and I'm quite worried about it. You know you're not getting any younger and if you keep this up, then my assumption of you being gay is correct."

Ichigo punched him at the face for that comment of him being gay. In all seriousness, he's just focusing on his studies before he could even think of getting one. Add that with his duties as a Shinigami Substitute, he pretty much doesn't have that much time to find one. Finishing up his meal, he slipped his shoes on and went to school.

When he arrived at Karakura High, he was greeted by his friends along with an energetic greeting from Keigo. Sitting down at his desk, he was wondering about this mystery transfer student. His musings were thrown off as first period bell rang. As all the students sat in their assigned seats, Ochi-sensei came in.

"Good morning class. We have a new addition to our class so be on your best behavior and look out for her okay? You can come out now."

On cue, the transfer student entered into his classroom. Ichigo along with Uryu, Chad, and Orihime were in shock. Right in front of them is Zaraki Kenpachi dressed in their school uniform grinning like a madwoman towards the entire class.

The class had mixed reactions towards the new person. The boys including the lesbian, Chizuru, were thanking Kami-sama for having a wonderful girl come in to their class. The girls, on the other hand, were glaring daggers right at her due to her killer body that women desire and also the possibility of her hitting on bad boy Ichigo.

And as for Ichigo and the crew, they had the expression of a goldfish plastered on their face. In all their life, they would never expect Zaraki Kenpachi to come to the World of the Living much less come to class in Karakura High. Whatever reason she has for coming here, it must be that serious.

"Alright then. Introduce yourself to the class." said Ochi-sensei.

"Name's Zaraki Kenpachi. Reason I'm here in Karakura High is because I got kicked out of my old one due to me beating the shit out of some dumbasses for trying to take advantage of me. My likes are fighting and also strong people. I hate weak people and I also hate molesters."

" _That was a rather blunt approach. Then again, it's Zaraki we're talking about and she doesn't beat the bush._ " Ichigo, along with Ochi-sensei and his fellow classmates, sweat dropped at the introduction.

"W-well that is quite interesting. Anyways, any questions before we start class?"

One boy raised his hand up.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Zaraki grinned at that stupid question. Looking towards the orange haired teen, she then answered the boy's question.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is my boyfriend."

Thanks to the simple answer, this grabbed everybody's attention. The boys including Chizuru glared at Ichigo while directing their killer intent towards the said teen. The girls on the other hand were furious at this transfer student proclaiming that Ichigo is Zaraki's boyfriend and they too directed their killing intent towards said beauty. The two shrugged it off as they experienced way worse KI than what they are displaying right now.

The orange haired teen couldn't say anything at that proclamation as it added more to his shock while Chad had the same reaction. Uryu was snickering quietly at his predicament while Orihime was in denial about this situation and was coming up with ways on how to garner her crush's attention away from the ferocious beauty.

"What the hell?!" the whole class yelled minus Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu and Chad.

"While I'm not that vocal like the others, it does shock me to have you boldly say it to the entire class. Anyways, have a seat next to Ichigo as I need to get started with class. We're wasting a bit of time as it is."

Sitting next to Ichigo, Ochi-sensei started with class. While she was giving her lecture and writing some notes on the board, Zaraki kept her eyes locked onto her prey. Ichigo felt a shudder go down his spine as he could feel her eyes undressing him and thinking of ways on how to claim him as her territory. While it made him a bit uncomfortable he also didn't mind it. In fact he was turned on by it.

" _Why the hell do I feel more aroused than discomfort? I mean for fuck's sake Zaraki is raping me with her damn eyes! Then again, she is quite beautiful and-no no no! Don't think like oyaji!_ "

" **Goddammit Kingy, you're really that pathetic aren't you? Look into her eyes and what do you see written all over it?** "

So he looked into her eyes and was quite surprised at what he saw. There was lust and love along with the desire to make her his and nobody else's. Ichigo blushed at her staring in him which prompted Zaraki to grin.

Unknown to the deadly beauty, Ichigo had developed feelings for her ever since he first laid eyes on her. It wasn't because of the physical looks, but her personality. She isn't the typical woman that many people wanted for a wife but that was fine for her at the time since she wasn't ready to settle down just yet. She loves to kick ass and would never back down from a good fight. She's also blunt and is not afraid to voice her own opinions. When assigned to do a task, she gets the job done no matter the cost. Even though she wasn't able to achieve bankai or use Kido like all the other captains, it didn't put her down at all. What she lacks, she makes it up using her tremendous power and brawn along with swordsmanship.

While Zaraki may be terrifying to other Shinigami due to her prowess and the amount of scars she received from her duties as captain, she has an honorable side to her. If the enemy doesn't have the will to fight, she isn't interested in cutting them down. Harm her subordinates, she'll hunt you down no matter where you hide.

In other words, Zaraki Kenpachi is a diamond in the rough and Ichigo respects her for that. If ever, it just made him fall for her even more.

" **Judging by your reaction, it seems that you got the message. Now then Kingy, when are you gonna get laid? She's quite the keeper you know?** " Ichigo sighed frustratingly at his lecherous question.

"Again, why are you so adamant in me having to get laid?"

" **Because from what I can tell with you and your relationship with other women, you're a sore ass loser. Plus the tension here is quite thick which I don't like. Isn't it time for you to get happy for once? Let's face it, you've been fighting all the time and not get any pussy at all. You have needs and if you don't take care of it right now, it'll just get worse.** "

Ichigo paused for a minute and let the words of his Inner Hollow sink into his mind. He was true on the part about him having needs but he isn't going to do it unless it was with somebody he can trust and ultimately in love with. The bell rang signalling that it is lunch time. Before he got out of his seat, Zaraki dropped a note on his desk. He was surprised but nonetheless, read it.

"Come meet me at the roof alone. I don't want anybody else but you got me?"

" _Why would she want me to be there alone?_ " Ichigo thought as he read the note again.

" **So that you can tap that ass and quit being a pussy. She did say that she wanted you to be there only and nobody else. What else would it be?** "

" _Can you offer me another answer instead of that?_ "

" **Not really. Good luck in losing your virginity to her okay?** "

Ichigo sighed in frustration and cut the connection to his Inner Hollow. Getting up from his seat, he left to the building rooftop just as Zaraki instructed him to do. Once he arrived, he stared at the beauty staring right at the sky with her hair fluttering softly by the gentle breeze. He was awe struck at the sight. Zaraki didn't need to turn around since she knew that he was staring right at her.

"Are you gonna stand there all day and stare at me? Though I don't really mind if you do berry-kun~." Ichigo blushed but nonetheless sat next to her. The two ate their lunch in silence while admiring the sky. After a few minutes worth of silence, he decided to break the ice.

"So why are you here in Karakura Town in the first place?" Ichigo asked her.

"Drunk ass (Kyoraku) sent me here to hunt down a certain type of hollow that was capable of hiding their reaitsu and ate some of the wondering souls around the area at an alarming rate. Of course with everybody busy rebuilding Soul Society after the war with the Quincy, I had nothing to do so I volunteered myself. And here I am."

"Now that you mentioned about it, I did have the same problem. While I was patrolling the streets a couple nights ago, I felt the reaitsu of the hollow but disappeared from detection in a split second. I tried to pinpoint it but it was no use. Do you need any assistance on this mission?"

"I'll be fine doing it myself but thanks for asking me. If the situation gets worse, then step in. Otherwise don't try to get in my way." Ichigo didn't say anything as he knows her strong hatred of people barging in her fights.

"So where are you gonna stay for the meantime?" asked Ichigo as he was drinking his water.

"Your house."

Ichigo spat out the water when he heard that. She wasn't really serious when she said that did she?

"You're joking right?"

"You think I'm joking dumbass? I'll say it again loud and clear berry-kun. I'm staying at your house for the duration of the mission. Plus I need a bit of a vacation once in a while so I decided to use this opportunity while I had the chance. If you say no, then I might as well have to resort to measures that would convince you otherwise. And I'll do more than just kicking your ass Ic-hi-go~."

Zaraki traced her finger on his chest while inching herself closer to her beloved strawberry. Ichigo shivered as his blush increased by the close contact but he didn't do anything to prevent it. He knew that if he tried to do anything, Zaraki would consider it a challenge and would never back down form it. Even if he tried to push her away, he'd rather not do it. In fact, he willingly didn't push her away and let himself submit to the hands of the dangerous yet gorgeous beauty.

All of a sudden the two just ignored their surroundings and focused their attention on each other. The two inched their faces close to each other, their eyes lidded with the desire to kiss the other. Even though they weren't in a relationship, they knew what the other felt. Just as they were about to kiss, the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. This made them groan in frustration as their little romantic moment was rudely interrupted. Getting up from where they were sitting, the two decided to head back to class making sure that they didn't worry anybody else.

However, just as Ichigo was about to open the door leading down from the roof, Zaraki roughly yanked him by the shirt and kissed him. Ichigo's eyes widened for a few seconds until he closed his eyes and kissed her back with full force. After a few minutes worth of kissing, they separated from each other. Zaraki had a faint blush painted across her face but nonetheless was happy that she was able to get what she wanted.

"Just because the damn bell rang don't mean that I ain't gonna let the moment be ruined. If I start it I end it. Now then let's get to class shall we, Berry-kun?"

Ichigo nodded and the couple went back to class resuming the rest of the day finishing up the remaining hours of school.

* * *

 **[Later in the Night]**

As the couple went back to the Kurosaki household, things got...interesting. Yuzu and Karin were rather interested and scared at their Nii-chan's girlfriend. And as always, Isshin went towards the poster of his deceased wife proclaiming that his one and only son brought in a woman to bear him grandchildren and having a third daughter added to the family.

Zaraki found it rather amusing to see her lover pummel his oyaji while telling him to buzz off and get his head out off the gutter. As the father and son finished their "bonding time", which was nothing more than the two exchanging punches towards each other, dinner was already served on the table. Once they said their graces, they all dived in. Dinner was rather comical due to the fact that Isshin would always tease his son about him being a prude and that he was fearful for his son being gay. The Eleventh Division Captain laughed at the teasing and also added on to the teasing attacks making Ichigo red with not only embarrassment but also anger. But he composed himself and ignored the rest of the teasing.

After that, Ichigo and Zaraki went up to his room for some living arrangements.

"Zaraki, you take the bed while I take the floor. Sounds good?"

"I don't think so Berry-kun~. You're coming to bed with me whether you like it or not."

"But that's not-"

The deadly beauty looked at him prompting Ichigo to shut up. Her face gave the "say one more fucking word, I'll kick your ass" look and he knew that it's pointless to argue. Sighing in defeat he nodded prompting her to smile. Then all of a sudden, there was a reaitsu spike in the air prompting the two to be alert. More so Ichigo than Zaraki.

"Looks like duty calls. Stay here and don't leave unless of course if I start losing a fight. Get me?"

"Y-yeah...no problems there." said Ichigo.

Zaraki then grabbed a gikon pill and got out of her gigai and went to the site of where the Hollow is. A few minutes later, he could hear some explosions ringing around the night.

" **Tch. So much for being a pussy there Kingy. You're gonna let your girl take the reigns over this relationship while you're gonna submit to her iron authority like a bitch? You really don't have a pair of balls do you?** "

" _Look, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have any problems kicking in my ass and I'd rather not fight an excited Kenpachi. That's something i want to avoid at all costs._ " replied Ichigo.

" **(Sigh). Listen here Kingy. Quit acting like a henpecked husband and start taking the reigns of this relationship. Who's the one that fought and survived the battle against her? You. Who's the one rival that she looks forward to in striving to one day beat in battle? You. It's not gonna cost you your life if you take your position as the dominate one. Anyways, get laid already and quit acting like a bitch. Talk to you later.** "

His Inner Hollow cut the connection allowing Ichigo to let his words sink in his brain. After a few minutes later, Zaraki arrived to his room using her shunpo. The orange haired teen was glad that she didn't have any injuries whatsoever after she completed her mission.

"Thank goodness you arrive safe and sound Zaraki. Did you complete your mission?" Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief as he approached her, enveloping her body in his arms.

"You dumbass of course I did. It's not like the Hollow can put some jack shit towards me so quit your worrying."

"I know. Even though you are a strong woman, I can't have you come home with some life threatening injury everyday. It's not because I'm calling you weak but it's because I'm just looking after your well being. Understand?" Ichigo said to her with a firm but not harsh tone. Zaraki was quite taken back by his bold proclamation but nonetheless nodded. She may not like to admit it but she liked how caring he was to her. It just made her fall harder for him.

Separating from their embrace, the two decided to go ahead and sleep because they were quite tired. Plus she did say that she is gonna be here for vacation so Ichigo is gonna make sure that he spends time with her and make sure that her vacation doesn't go to waste.

* * *

 **[Timeskip...day before Zaraki goes back to Soul Society]**

Ichigo and Zaraki had a lot of fun together. Even though her vacation is only two weeks long, the couple didn't waste any second of it. Word spread around the class like wildfire when they heard the news of the two being a couple. How? Well let's just say while the two were on a date, some of them witnessed them having a fun time and you know how the rest of the story goes.

The boys along with Chizuru were sulking in the corner asking why Kami-sama is so mean to them when they didn't do anything bad to her. As you know, there are some in the pack that aren't ready to give up the fight. They were even bold enough to hit on Zaraki which as you know it, pissed off the orange haired man. Being the protective boyfriend he is, he warned them to buzz off lest they want a trip to the nurse's office. And as you know it, they picked a fight with Ichigo resulting in them having a trip to the nurse's office. From that point on, all the guys didn't go near Zaraki ever again.

The girls on the other hand, were outright mad at the Eleventh Division Captain for stealing their strawberry they wanted to have as a boyfriend. What's even worse is that they were trying to come with ideas on how to break the couple up. Unfortunately, Zaraki caught wind of this and scared the crap out of the girls. Thus the girls didn't go near him.

Chad was supportive of Ichigo and Zaraki's relationship while Uryu snickered at their relationship. Orihime, on the other hand, was in denial. She tried to tell herself that it wasn't true but unfortunately she saw the two exchanging looks of love and even smiled at each other. Zaraki noticed the orange haired girl looking at them in jealousy so she had to break the news to her and told her that if she wasn't so hesitant in proclaiming her love to him, she would've gotten him already. Ichigo felt bad that he wasn't able to pick up the hints of affection she was leaving so he apologized to her and asked if they can be friends. Orihime smiled and tearfully wished them the best of luck.

Back to the present time. Zaraki received a reminder about her returning to duty the day before she has to go back to Soul Society. Unknown to the orange haired teen, she already planned to have some steamy sex before she goes back.

Waiting patiently for her lover to finish up his shower, she dressed herself up in a yukata that somewhat covers her beautiful body.

" _With this type of pose, I highly doubt that he has the urge to resist. Oh the sins we are going to commit on the bed is turning me on I just can't wait to turn his gears on._ " Zaraki thought to herself as she found herself swimming in dirty images of the two doing it.

Ichigo got out of the shower and dried himself up. After placing his clothes on, he went to his bedroom, only to find Zaraki waiting for him in such a seductive and sexy pose. Ichigo was awestruck at the beauty before him as his brown eyes just stared at her. The seductive beauty smiled at her beloved boyfriend and beckoned him to come forward. Dropping his dirty clothes towards the laundry basket, he went to her only for him to be pinned underneath her body.

* * *

 **[Lemon Time!]**

"Let's get ready to have a fun night. Ne Ichigo?"

Just as Ichigo was about to say something, his lips were concealed by hers. He tried to form a some reason within his mind but failed to do so. Deciding that thinking is just useless, he just went with the flow. He wrapped his arms around the woman and reciprocated her kiss making her moan in happiness. The two didn't separate their lips from each other as they ravished each other's flavors. After a few minutes, they finally separated due to the need of oxygen.

"My beloved strawberry." Zaraki purred to his ear making him shiver in anticipation.

She again kissed the man she loved this time with much more fervor than before. As they kept on kissing each other, Ichigo looked at her eyes showing every emotion she held in her. Lust, love, desire, hunger to make her his. In short, emotions that only a lover would show during an intimate relationship. As they separated from each other, Ichigo wanted to make sure she is okay with her giving something that is meant to be precious.

"You sure about this? Just so you know, I haven't been intimate with a woman at all and its my first time. But do you still want do this? This is your only chance left." he asked her. Zaraki just grinned at him placing a finger on his lips

"Silly boy of course I'm okay with this. Now then, less talking and more fucking..."

The Eleventh Division Captain then proceeded to kiss the Substitute Shinigami with rigor and passion causing the two to moan. The two clashed their tongues to each other, trying to see who can take control of things from here on. But it seems that after a few minutes worth of trying to dominate the other, Zaraki won. She then proceeded to explore his wet cavern savoring his taste.

" _How cute~. His mouth tastes just like his name. I can't wait to have some fun with him fufufu~._ " Zaraki thought to herself as she kept on tasting the strawberry flavor.

She then retracted from his mouth leaving a string of saliva connected to them. She then proceeded to take off his shirt and drooled at the sight of his muscular abs. When she looked at his chest, she saw major scars that he received not only from her but also from numerous other battles he faced as a Substitute Shinigami.

Not wasting any time, she dipped her head towards his neck and marked him as hers. After that, she slowly and teasingly placed butterfly kisses on his chest making the orange haired teen groan in satisfaction. The deadly beauty had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she looked towards his tent forming up in his sweatpants. Grabbing it at the hem, she slid it exposing a nice big dick standing tall.

"Who knew that you were hung like a horse Ichi-kun~? Fufufu, I'm gonna have tons of fun with you my sweet strawberry."

She then decided to go ahead and start giving her lover some pleasure. Her left hand massaged his length while her right fondled his balls gently. Ichigo's mind was fogged with pleasure as he was experiencing the best massage ever. It may be Zaraki''s first time doing this, but with the way she is handling his member with great care made it look like as if it wasn't her first time at all.

"Z-Zarki. Are you sure this is your first time doing this? It looks like you had some experience first hand." Ichigo moaned out as Zaraki kept on pleasuring him.

Ichigo didn't really care at all as he was basking in the immense pleasure his lover is giving him. While she was doing that, she spotted some precum leaking from the head of his member. Smirking at her wonderful job on pleasuring her lover, she dipped her head down and licked the sensitive mushroom head.

"Oh Zara-chan. That feels really good."

Grinning, the raven haired beauty then continued to lick his head while her hands kept on fondling his member. After a few licks, she then slowly slithered her tongue towards his length. She kept going back and forth, albeit slowly, from the shaft towards the head and back, licking each sensitive vein covering his erect tower tenderly.

"Damn you're really good at this..." Ichigo moaned as he was being teased by his lover.

Zaraki grinned and decided to experiment something called a blowjob. How did she know about this? You can say that she heard so many sexual stories not only from her division members but also from other women from the other divisions as well. Deciding to try it out, she took her mouth and engulfed his entire member. Ichigo threw his head back as she continued to bob her head up and down. However, he wanted to hold it in as he doesn't want to immediately cum so fast.

Taking this as a challenged, she fondled his balls while she used her tongue to slither around his dick like an serpent ready to squeeze a victim to death. The moment she squeezed her tongue around his dick, it was the end for him. As he released his load into her mouth, Zaraki savored the taste of his essence. It tasted like vanilla and made sure to never leave a single drop fall as he continued to release it into her mouth. Once Ichigo regained his senses from the heavenly climax, he saw Zaraki unraveling her Yukata, chest bindings, and panties giving the orange haired teen a nice view of his lover.

"Like what you see?" Zaraki asked him. He nodded dumbly.

"Well then lover boy, if you think that pleasuring you orally is really that amazing, think again. Now normally I would like you to pleasure me but I can't take it anymore!"

She then positioned his dick towards her heavenly gate. Once she did that, she slowly and steadily took every inch of his monster in her. Ichigo moaned as he could feel the soft fleshy walls caress his member nearly making him erupt inside her but he withheld it. Zaraki on the other hand, felt a bit of pain even though she tore her hymen. After adjusting for a minute or two, she slowly started to rock her hips.

"Oh so good! More!" the raven haired beauty screamed as she could feel her cervix being poked at. The sounds of flesh smacking against each other echoed throughout the room as the Eleventh Division Captain was riding him like a bull. After a few minutes of riding his member, she could feel her end coming close.

"I'm cumming Ichigo! Cum with me!"

"T-then let me out."

"I-inside me. I want it all. I'll accept it all."

Ichigo was stunned when she wanted him to cum inside her. He didn't want to do that for fear of impregnating her. Grabbing her lover, she kissed him passionately as she kept on fucking him. After a few thrusts, she slammed down fully on his hips causing him to blast his seed in her needy womb. The feeling of him blasting his seed in her was so strong that she ended up squirting a fountain of her love juice. The two lovers moaned into the kiss as they rode out their respective orgasms. Once they recovered from their respective highs, they separated their lips from each other.

"That felt good you know?" Zaraki said to him causing him to blush. But then he recalled her telling him to cum inside her. Being the cautious teen he was, he asked her,

"Zara-chan. When you told me to cum inside you, are you sure it was safe? What if I got you knocked up?" the Eleventh Division Captain just laughed at him causing Ichigo to be mad at her.

"I'm not joking about this."

"I know that you weren't. Sure the gigai is a carbon copy of the physical human body in the World of the Living but Kisuke took out the part where it has the ability to be pregnant. So there's nothing for you to worry about."

"Then if I did you in your spiritual form..."

"That's right. I would have the high possibility of getting pregnant. But enough about that, I can tell that you aren't satisfied with just one round. Ready to have some more fun?"

Ichigo didn't say anything as he fully agreed with her. This time, he flipped them over as he is now taking control over this moment. Zaraki was turned on by the way he roughly handled her and being the dominant male over their fun activity.

"Now that you have your fun, I think it's time for me to assert who's the alpha of this relationship. You better be ready Za-ra-ki-chan."

"Only if you're up to the job. I recall that you lost your virginity not a while ago so I'm not gonna act cocky if I were you."

Ichigo grinned as he started to rock his hips into her wet cavern causing her to moan loudly.

"Oh you'll see. Just because I'm a first timer on this type of intimacy doesn't mean I'm incapable of taking charge. Now then, shut up and enjoy this for we are going all...night...long."

The couple continued to make love throughout the night not caring if they are gonna lose sleep. They aren't let this wondrous moment to express their love to one another pass by from their fingers.

 **[Lemon End]**

* * *

 **[Epilogue]**

Ichigo Kurosaki, along with his wife, Zaraki Kurosaki, just got out after another annoying Captain's meeting. After he graduated from Karakura High, the Substitute Shinigami decided to devote his time as a full fledged Shinigami. What's even better is that he got himself a promotion of Third Division Captain thanks to Kyoraku who's the Soutaicho of Soul Society. The lazy Soutaicho decided to promote him is because he knew the capabilities of the young man along with him saving Soul Society time and time again.

The strawberry at first was nervous since he wasn't ready to handle the responsibility of leading a division. After a few talks with not only Kyoraku, but also his wife, he went ahead and installed himself permanently as Third Division Captain. It took him quite a while to get everything in his division under control and maintain order due to the circulation of temporary captains. But once he got that taken care of everything went smoothly. Plus the members under his leadership were more than happy to have the Hero of Soul Society as their permanent captain.

What's even more interesting was their engagement. This lead to many reactions, mostly of surprise and pity to the poor sap who's gonna be married to the bloodthirsty woman. Some were rather curious as to who this mystery man is and how he was able to fancy the deadly beauty's criteria of a worthy husband. But the moment Zaraki revealed who she was engaged to, everybody was shocked. Nobody expected Zaraki, of all people, to be engaged and eventually married to Ichigo Kurosaki. All of the single women were jealous that she was able to snag such a nice specimen of a boyfriend out of the market while the guys were jealous that he was able to make Zaraki Kenpachi out of the market. While they won't admit it publicly, the male Shinigami were rather attracted to the Eleventh Division Captain even though her lust for fights tend to scare them to no end.

When word got out the street of their engagement, Ikkaku was pissed. Unknown to many of the Eleventh Division members, minus Yumichika, he was head over heels with her ever since the first time they met. They both love to fight and are strong people. He was the second most battle hardened veteran in the Division with Yumichika being third. Zaraki adores people with power and Ikakku had it. Top it off with him achieving Bankai, he could have been the perfect candidate to be her lover. Unfortunately Ichigo came in when he had to rescue Rukia from her execution and defeated not only him but also his captain. From that point on, Zaraki was far beyond his reach.

Engulfed in his jealously, he racked up many different ideas of how to separate the two. Before it can be carried out, it was stopped, when Zaraki got wind of his plans thanks to Yachiru telling it to her. In all honesty, Zaraki could've easily replaced him by having Ichigo take his spot, but decided against it since he was already Captain at that point. Zaraki warned him that if he ever tries to do that again, not only will she maim him horribly but Ichigo would do the same thing. Only ten times worse. From that point on, Ikkaku never did anything drastic ever again.

"Damn those meetings! Those are more atrocious than Ochi-sensei's lectures which took no more than 50 minutes. Not only that, but I have to fill out the damn paperwork. Man this is just a pain in the ass!" Zaraki just laughed at his grumbling.

"Yea yeah go ahead and laugh at me anata (honey). I'm pretty sure you had the same mentality I had when you started your first day as Captain."

"You get used to it after a while so don't get your damn underwear in a bunch." Ichigo just rolled his eyes at her making her giggle even more.

"By the way, you didn't tell me who's watching over Yachiru and Yuuji while we were at the meeting."

"I asked Rukia to watch over those two and she agreed. She's doing a rather fine job of babysitting those two. I trust her over Ikkaku and Yumichika as you remember what happened last time I asked them to babysit the kids for us."

Ichigo remembered the image of his house looking like a Hollow having a field day and his wife giving them an earful over the two officers. He was just glad that their kids were safe from harm. Arriving at their house, the couple opened the door and out came Yuuji and Yachiru running to their parents.

"Hey kids. Were you good to Rukia while we were away?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah Papa Ichi! We had a fun time with Chappy-chan!" Yachiru cheerfully said to her new father making him smile.

"Did Yuuji behave while we were gone squirt?" asked Zaraki.

"Uh huh! I was behaving! Rukia-chan can say it to you Mom." Yuuji said to his mother. Zaraki just looked at her and the petite Shinigami nodded in affirmation.

"Well it's getting late right now. It's past your bedtime you two." said Ichigo.

The two children went to their rooms and closed their lights as they fell asleep. Ichigo thanked Rukia for her work and the couple went back to their room where they can have fun with their favorite amorous activity of all times. Locking the door, the two engaged in making love while making sure that their children didn't hear them.

* * *

A/N:

That's it folks. Thanks for reading this story and hopefully you love this one. As I mentioned before, if you have any genderbend requests, I'll gladly take them either PM or reviews. Anyways, I'll see you guys on the next chapter of my one-shot series. Peace out!


End file.
